Everlasting
by Lily Rosalia
Summary: Lindsay learns somethings are everlasting... This story deals with her family, friends, the trial, and with her love... DL for sure... If you want to know who Lindsay really is, come and take a look... Love Lily
1. All over again

**Hi, I'm Lillian Rosalia Mendelsohn. I would like to tell you where I want to take this story.  
This will start at the moment that Lindsay gets a letter about having to testify against Daniel Cadence. I will show a lot of things about Lindsay's family, but I'll show a lot about the trial, too. However, I am going to tell a different version of what happened to Lindsay's friends. I am also planning on showing what happens at the lab. I don't know yet where the story is going to end, but let's just worry about the beginning first...  
So, now enjoy my story, and please let me know what you think.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lindsay Monroe opened the door to her apartment, closed it behind her, threw her jacket over the couch and kicked off her shoes. It was pretty cold outside, but she felt warm inside. She was absolutely happy. Within a couple hours, she would sit across Danny in a nice restaurant, having dinner. She just couldn't believe it.

She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Maybe that would calm her down. But instead she drank too fast, and started hiccuping. She put the glass down and laughed at her stupid self. The sun was shining in her living room, giving it a nice shade of yellow. The butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy. She hadn't eaten all day, but she just didn't feel like it. She didn't feel like anything. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this.

Suddenly she remembered she had forgotten to get her mail. Holding her breath to stop the hiccuping, she opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

She was met by the frowning face of her neighbour. She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was staring at her so curiously, and then she got it.

"Oh...," hiccup, "eh... hiccuping," she explained, laughing.

"Yeah, I thought there had to be something to explain your blown up face and that lovely shade op purple that's on it," her neighbour laughed. "You shouldn't hold your breath. It never works. Maybe I should scare you?" Lindsay could see the twinkling in his eyes when he thought of that. He was always teasing her.

"Well, Peter, I don't really...," hiccup, "I don't really think anything can scare me today," she said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh no? And why is it that you are in such a great mood then? This wouldn't have anything to do with that guy that walked you up to your door last week, would it?" Lindsay looked shocked. She had seen Peter just coming down the stairs, but she hadn't thought he had seen them. "Ha, you should see your face right now. I think I managed to scare you a bit after all...," Peter laughed.

"Very funny, Pete," Lindsay said, placing her hands on her hips and frowning. She was looking pretty serious, but then another hiccup escaped from her mouth, and it made Peter laugh even harder. Lindsay sighed and her face broke into a smile again. Never mind trying to be mad at him, she was surprised that she had even managed to get that frown on her face.

"Well? You didn't answer my question... Does this," he pointed at Lindsay's smiling face, "have anything to do with that guy?" He studied her face carefully, hoping to see a reaction to his question that would give him the answer right away.

"No...," she said just a little too quickly and hesitatingly, "No it doesn't. It's," hiccup, "It's just a very nice day..."

"Uhuh... Right... Well, I've got to say that pink looks a lot better on you than purple...," Peter said, pointing at Lindsay's blushing face.

Lindsay smiled shyly before saying goodbye to Peter, and made her way down the stairs.

She took her mail back to her apartment and sat on the couch. The weather had changed a bit. She could tell it was going to rain pretty badly any minute. There were a couple of bills, which she threw on the coffee table. And then there was a letter from her brother. She opened it immediately. She loved getting mail from home. And Matthew's letters always made her laugh. He wrote every now and then, when he had something on his mind.

After reading it for the second time, she put it on the coffee table as well. She was just looking if there were more interesting letters, when her phone rang. She jumped at the sudden sound, stood up from the couch and walked around it to answer her call. But then she hiccuped again, and she dropped the letters on the floor. Trying to pick them up quickly, her eye fell on another letter from Montana. But this time it didn't make her smile. She sunk to the floor, because her legs didn't seem strong enough to carry her tiny body anymore. She sat, resting her back against the back of the couch, and stared at the letter for a moment, completely forgetting about the phone, which was still ringing.

Her hands were shaking, as she ripped the envelope open. She had to read it over and over again before she really understood what it said. The words just didn't stay in her head. She didn't know how many times she had read it, but then it sank it. They had found the killer. Her friend's killer. And she had to testify.

Lindsay didn't know what to think of this. She didn't know what to do, what she felt. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but she couldn't choose, so the did both. She laughed and cried at the same time, and then did nothing but sit there, with her knees pulled up to her chin, drifting off deep into her thoughts. Her hiccuping had long before stopped, and outside it was raining.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Morgan Hartfield had tried to reach his friend a dozen times. His first attempt had been two hours ago, but Lindsay hadn't returned his calls. He wanted to check if he could step by for a moment, just for fun. But Lindsay's not returning his calls wouldn't bother him.

He wanted to see his best friend, and he wanted it now. Morgan and Lindsay had been friends ever since they were ten years old. He was the only friend from Montana she had left. The rest of her friends had been brutally murdered a very long time ago. They had been Morgan's friends, too. He had just been lucky that he hadn't gone with them that night. The loss of their friends had only brought Morgan and Lindsay closer.

And when Lindsay had told Morgan she was going to move to New York, he had told her he was going with her. Being a writer, Morgan could work everywhere. Lindsay had been so happy that she had hugged him for ever. There was just no way that he would survive all the pity looks and questions in Montana alone. And he also didn't want Lindsay to get hurt. He couldn't lose another friend. So he had decided that he would look after her a bit, and with that, he had also reassured Lindsay's family.

Now, Morgan's place was just a ten-minute walk away. He hadn't seen Lindsay all week, because she had been so busy with a case. He always missed her immediately when that happened. They could sit and talk forever, or they could do nothing and be silent, but they always had fun.

As he walked the stairs to her door, he really hoped she was home. He had just ran through the pouring rain just to get to her. He knocked on her door. He didn't ring the doorbell, because he knew Lindsay always jumps at the sudden noise of it, just like she does when the phone starts ringing. There was no answer, so he knocked again, and then he knocked again. And finally, he ringed the bell, but Lindsay didn't seem to be home.

Since it was still raining, Morgan decided to grab the key Lindsay had given him when she moved into her apartment, and he opened the door. Lindsay had told him that he could always come into her home when he felt like he needed to, so he was sure she wouldn't mind.

But when he opened the door, he didn't see a nice and bright home. No, he saw his best friend sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin on the floor with a letter in her hand. Lindsay looked at him immediately, shaken out of her thoughts. She had hoped whoever was at the door would go away, but she was happy to see a dripping wet Morgan stand in the doorway.

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he saw her worried face. "Didn't you hear me knock?" He walked up to her, taking his coat off, and he crouched next to her, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Yeah... No... Well, I don't know..." She was obviously confused, Morgan could see that. He couldn't see if she was sad, or angry or scared. Maybe it was more like tired, or a combination of all the above. Her face was completely blank.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, taking the letter out of her hand. He looked at it for a moment, without reading it, waiting for Lindsay to answer, but she didn't. He looked up at her and noticed she suddenly had tears in her eyes. Then he started to read the letter. Word for word the information floated into his head, and took over his brain. "They got him...," was all he could whisper.

Lindsay looked at him, and one single tear slipped from her eye. Most people would have thought she was just a little upset, crying one single tear, but Morgan knew that Lindsay always cried like that. She never really burst into tears, no matter how sad she was.

"They want me to testify..." Her voice was a little weak, but Morgan could still see the strong woman it belonged to. "I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her tears away, "I guess I'm just a little scared..."

"Why are you scared, Linds?" Morgan asked touching her hand slightly. He heard her take a deep breath, and he knew this was going to be a pretty long conversation. He went to sit next to her, with his back resting against the back of the couch.

"I just don't want to go back there... All the looks and questions, I just don't think I can go through that again. Everything was finally looking up... I was just starting to get me life back on track... I haven't thought about the accident for such a long time... I felt so great, Morgan... New home, new city, new job, new friends..," Lindsay said, her voice becoming smaller after every sentence, "Well, except for you of course," she added, when Morgan looked a bit strange at her. "I mean, things were finally working out with Danny- Shit!" she suddenly yelled, as she put a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Morgan asked, a bit worried.

"O god... This is really bad... I was supposed to be having dinner with Danny half an hour ago...," Lindsay explained, and then she sighed in frustration with herself. How could she forget that! "It's like everything I have worked for all this time I have been here, is suddenly gone. Like I have to start all over again..."

"Don't worry," Morgan said as he took her hand in his, but he knew it was a stupid reply, and he was going to hear it, too, seeing Lindsay's face.

"Don't worry? I don't have to worry about this, Morgan? Or course I'm worrying about this! Can't you see how hard this is? I have to leave my job here, I have to leave everything behind," Lindsay yelled, "I don't want to go... I really don't want to look them all in the eye again. I just can't do that. I had finally left the past behind, and now it's all coming back... I don't want it to start all over again, Morgan...," Lindsay whispered.

"But it already has..., " Morgan said, pointing at the letter he had just thrown onto the floor.

"Yeah, it has... And it really sucks..," Lindsay sighed, and more tears fell from her eyes. "I guess it was just too good to be true..."

Morgan put an arm around her. He could see she was scared now. He could see it in her eyes. It was an expression he hadn't seen ever since they had come to New York. He didn't want to show her how worried he was. He didn't want to lose Lindsay, he really couldn't lose her. But therefore he knew he had to be strong. He couldn't let her see how sad and scared he was. He was going to help her, by being the stronger one.

He sighed, and pulled back his arm. Lindsay seemed to be deep in her thoughts again. He watched her for a moment. He thought she looked sad, and whenever that happened, he felt the strong need to cheer her up.

"So, are we just going to sit here for the rest of the day? You know, it's still raining really badly, so I can't go home anyway. We might as well make it a nice evening then...," Morgan suggested, and he smiled friendly at her.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't have to leave for another month, so I guess we should just enjoy the time I'm here, right?" She smiled, as Morgan pulled her to her feet and messed up her hair.

"Well, now we have agreed on that, what do you want to do? You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Morgan asked, and Lindsay shook her head. "Good, because I'm starving! Let's grab some food alright? I came across this very nice place yesterday and- Lindsay?"

"Huh, yeah I heard you... Sounds nice..." Morgan's words had reminded her of Danny. She really hoped he wasn't mad at her.

She gave Morgan a reassuring smile and went to get her coat. "Oh, and you might want to fix your hair a little bit..." Morgan said, laughing when he messed up her hair again, like he always did. And with that, his mission was accomplished, she was laughing again. Also hitting him on his arm, but also laughing, and that was all that mattered to him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hi. Thank you so much for reading this! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter really much! I would absolutely like some reviews... They really mean a lot to me... So please let me know what you think... What did you, and didn't you like. Thank you really much in advance... I hope you liked it...**

**Love Lily**


	2. Something stupid

"Hey..." Morgan greeted Lindsay as he opened the door for her. He stepped aside for her, so she could enter, and waited, expecting a greeting from her in return. But instead, Lindsay just walked past him quickly, and took her jacket off. "Is there something wrong?" Morgan asked her, taking her coat from her.

Lindsay sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. "I just want to talk..," she mumbled. She looked up again, and Morgan could see she was feeling horrible. And immediately, he wanted nothing more than to cheer her up.

"Oh well, you came to the right place then... Just not at the right moment. I am cooking... But you can talk and help me at the same time, right?" he asked as cheerfully as possible. He gestured her to his kitchen, and gave her a knife to cut the tomatoes he needed for the salad.

"I have never understood the fun of cooking for just yourself...," Lindsay said with a teasing voice, trying to sound just as cheerful as Morgan. She was sick of always being the week one; the one that was sad or scared or angry. Morgan always knew how to cheer her up, and she loved him for that, but she also hated him for it. Sometimes she wished he would just cry and scream with her. But that was just nothing like him. It would be pretty funny if he would suddenly do that. She laughed a bit at the image in her head.

"I'm a writer, Linds. I am used to being alone all the time. I sometimes spend whole days sitting at my desk, and seeing no-one..," Morgan said, as he skilfully flipped the food in the pan.

"So you're saying that you actually don't really need me?" Lindsay laughed, and it made Morgan laugh as well.

"Oh no, that's not true at all. I need you more than you know, really," he said suddenly quite serious, and when Lindsay looked at him a bit confused he added: "And besides, who would help me with cooking if you're gone?" he joked.

"Well, I think it's more like ruining your cooking," Lindsay said, and pointed at the floor. "I dropped the tomatoes..." Morgan looked down to find his kitchen's floor covered with thin slices of tomato. He looked at Lindsay, who was looking adorably guilty at him, and then they both burst out into laughing.

A few moments later, Lindsay was sitting on a high chair on the other side of the kitchen unit where Morgan was cooking what was now going to be a dinner for two. It always went exactly the same. She would step by around dinner time, would be asked to help him out with cooking, then she would do something wrong, they would laugh, and then she would be banned out of the kitchen and sit there watching him finish alone. And then he would forget about it and it would all happened again the next time. It was like 'the circle of life', but she called it 'the circle of ruining Morgan's dinner'.

"So..., " he started, while washing his hands, "why did you come here anyway?"

Lindsay sighed. She could feel her good mood disappear immediately. "I think I have done something really stupid...," she said.

"And are you here because you want me to tell you it wasn't stupid, or do you want me to tell you that it was? I'm sorry, I have to ask. You never know with woman these days...," Morgan joked, and Lindsay just wanted to throw something at him, but that would cause pretty much laughter again, and she wanted to have a serious talk.

"Please, Morgan...," she said with begging eyes. He put down the towel he had been drying his hands with and leaned a bit closer to her.

"Alright, spill..."

Lindsay took a deep breath and started talking. "I told Danny that I can't be with him...," she said.

"What! Why the hell would you do that!?" Morgan was really confused. All this time had had to hear everything about this guy, and now this. He really didn't understand.

"Because I can't! Not now... I mean, I haven't thought about Daniel for such a long time, but now it's just all coming up again and I..." Morgan stopped to listen.

Daniel? He hadn't heard her talk about him for a very long time. He hadn't thought about him for a very long time himself either. Daniel had been one of his best friends. And Morgan had been devastated when Daniel had been killed, along with his and Lindsay's other friends. He had thought about him a lot, but he got over it pretty quickly. But Lindsay was a different story. Daniel hadn't been just a friend to her. He had been her boyfriend for three years. They had been in love, everyone had been able tell.

Daniel had been a sweet and caring boy. Lindsay was always together with him. Lindsay had told Morgan everything about it after Daniel and the others had died. She had told him how Daniel always managed to make her smile, and how funny he was, and about all the sweet things he used to say to her, and how they had been talking about marrying each other when they were old enough, and about how they would name their children later, and about living together happily forever. She had told Morgan how she couldn't describe the feeling she had had when she Daniel had been with her.

She had told him it had felt like she was going to explode every moment, but it never happened. And she had told him how she hadn't been able to sleep properly for those three years, because she had been so afraid that the feeling she had would be gone when she woke up. But it never left. She had told him how she hadn't been able to eat, because of those butterflies in her stomach. She had told him that she had really felt like she was living, that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Just that. That had been all she wanted.

And of course, Lindsay had also told Morgan how she had felt when Daniel died. She had told him how she had felt like she had finally exploded. She had told him how she had felt as if she was being ripped apart. She had told him how she had only wanted to sleep, in hope that the feeling would disappear. But it hadn't. She had told him how there had been days that she had felt so much that she seemed to drown in her own feelings, and how there had been days that she had felt absolutely nothing. She had told him how she had felt like she was dying with him. Like he was trying to take her with him.

Morgan remembered how she had cried after all that. It had only been about a month after his dead. They had talked all night, and at the end their talking had slowly turned into crying. And in the morning they had woken up, only vaguely remembering what had happened.

"... and I just can't go through that again... I have to deal with Daniel first... This whole situation brings back so many memories...I need to forget about Daniel... I almost had, and look how great I was doing," Lindsay finished and sighed.

Morgan thought about something he could say to reassure her a bit. "Well, maybe you should tell Danny about Daniel. I think he'll understand..."

"No! I can't tell anyone. Don't you get it? I came here to leave my past behind. I came here to forget. I came here to escape from all the looks and questions. What do you think is going to happen if I tell everyone this!" Morgan went to stand next to Lindsay and took both of her hands in his.

"Don't worry... If Danny loves you, he will respect that you need a little time...," he said.

"I am just starting to feel more and more like I did with Daniel... And it scares me..." She looked at the ground slightly.

"It'll be alright... I promise..," Morgan tried to comfort her one more time.

Lindsay nodded slightly. "Thank you..." Morgan let go of her hands, and made his way into the kitchen area again.

"Well, dinner's ready," he said, "Why don't you go and set the table." Lindsay nodded again and walked over to the cupboard in which she knew Morgan kept his tableware. "Oh, and don't you dare to drop anything!" Morgan yelled after her, and he could hear her laugh.

As he made his way out of the kitchen to help her, he walked past the picture he knew Lindsay had on her wall in her apartment, too. And he looked at the boy, who was smiling at him, and staring at him with his big, intense twinkling blue eyes. His short, light hair waving slightly in the wind. On his face was a mischievous grin, and in his hand he held the small hand of the girl standing beside him, looking at him with a loving smile. And Morgan read what was written underneath it in a messy handwriting:  
Lindsay and Daniel forever...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hey! I want to thank you again for reading... I hope you liked this chapter... I know it is a little short, but the next one will be about Lindsay's leaving to Montana... You will probably read about Lindsay's family... It should be pretty long...  
****I'm looking forward to writing the next one, it should be fun... I hope you will review, so I can improve this story... Thanks in advance...**

**Love Lily**


	3. The silent goodbye

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I am sorry that it took so long. It's just, I had the whole story sort of written in my mind, except for this chapter, so it was kind of hard to come up with this one. I kept trying and trying, but every time I wasn't happy about the result.  
Now, I am happy to say that I am quite content about this chapter... I'll just let you read now... Please enjoy!**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"So... do you need anyone to drop you off at the airport?" Stella asked kindly. She was standing in Mac's office with Mac and Lindsay.

When Lindsay had told her the story about her friends, Stella had hardly believed it. She just found it really hard to imagine that behind those sparkling eyes, would be such a sad story. Lindsay always seemed so happy and careless, so free and light-spirited. It was as if the world had never shown her its bad side. Now, Stella really looked at the younger woman with even more respect, and also with more worry.

If Lindsay had been able to hide such a thing from everyone, who knew what else they didn't know about her. The last couple of weeks Stella had gotten to see the other side of her co-worker. The sad and broken side. And it had made Stella feel sad herself. Lindsay just looked like a little kid sometimes, so innocent and small. Stella couldn't believe anyone would ever want to hurt her.

Lindsay looked up at her. "Oh no... That's not a problem. My friend Morgan is going back to Montana, too. We'll travel together," Lindsay said. She couldn't believe that Morgan was coming with her again. She seriously didn't know what she would do without him. "He'll actually be here in a minute," she continued. Stella nodded.

"So where will you be staying?" Mac wanted to know. He knew Lindsay's parents had died when she was only seven years old. She had told him that when she came to work in New York.

"I'll be staying at my brother Michael's house. My sister Jacky lives there, too, as does my other brother Noa."

"They all live in one house?" Mac asked, and Stella suppressed a laugh. She had never seen Mac so curious.

"Yeah, they do. Well, we have two houses on the range. One of them is the house we grew up in, and the other one is the one my sister lives in with her family. My four brothers built it themselves a couple of years ago." Lindsay smiled thinking about that. Telling Mac and Stella about her family made her miss them even more.

Even though she wasn't looking forward to leaving New York at all, she did want to see her family again. After all, it had been two whole years since she had last seen them. She missed her siblings. They could be a pain in the ass sometimes, after all, there were six of them. But they also were her only family, besides from her uncle Freddy, who lived here in New York.

She just felt a bit guilty for leaving them. Being an orphan at age seven, her brothers and sisters were the ones that raised her. And she couldn't think of a way to show them how thankful she was for that.

They heard three soft knocks on the glass door in Mac's office. Lindsay immediately knew it was Morgan. He always used the same three knocks when he knocked on her apartment's door.

"That would be Morgan," Lindsay said, and Mac nodded at him.

Morgan stepped through the doorway and walked over to Lindsay. He gave her a small smile and placed his hand on her head softly. Lindsay always felt small when he did that. He had such big hands. One of them easily covered the top of her head. She shook her head a bit so he had to drop his hand again.

"You all right?" he said. And when she nodded: "Good... You ready to go?" Morgan could feel that Lindsay was scared. He knew how much she wanted to just stay in New York.

"Yeah, I am...," Lindsay said. "By the way, this is my boss Mac and this is Stella." She pointed at the her co-workers.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," Morgan said, and he smiled at the people in front of him. Mac and Stella said hallo and shook his hand. Stella was quite curious about this guy. Not that Lindsay had ever told her about him, but she wanted to make sure Lindsay was in good hands.

"Well, I'll just get my coat... Can you wait here for a second?" Lindsay asked, and when Morgan nodded she walked away, leaving him with her co-workers.

Morgan studied the people in front of him. They seemed nice, and apparently Lindsay trusted them, because she had told them what had happened to her.

"So... Morgan... Will you look after her a bit?" Stella asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

Morgan smiled softly. "Of course I will. I've done that all of my life," he said. It was true. Ever since they had met, Morgan had been there for her, and he still was.

Stella could see that he meant it, but if there was one thing that she had learned from life it was not to just trust everybody. "How long have you known Lindsay?" she asked, and Mac look at her questioningly.

"Since we were ten years old. We were neighbours back in Montana," Morgan explained. "Not that that means that we lived just next to each other," he continued. "Our house was on the other side of the lake, which was on their property. It was quite a walk to get to each other's house." Stella just nodded. She was still looking for some sign of evilness in Morgan's face, but all she could see was two sparkling brown eyes, a little darker than Lindsay's.

"So... What has brought you to New York? I mean, Lindsay's reason was this job, but what was your reason?" Mac wanted to know.

Morgan looked at the ground. He always got a little embarrassed when he talked about that. When he told people he'd moved to the other side of the country with no particular reason but Lindsay, they always made the connexion pretty easily. He knew that he cared about Lindsay probably just a little too much, and she knew that, too. But did the rest of the world really have to know?

He looked up again. "Lindsay was a good enough reason to me, actually," he said. And when he saw Stella grinning at him he sighed. Stella decided to stop teasing him any more. She knew Morgan was a good friend for Lindsay.

Lindsay came back just then, with her coat on.

"So, you ready to go?" she asked. Morgan turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes. Are you?"

"...Yes."

"Liar."

"Are we going to go or not?"

"Yeah yeah..."

Lindsay said goodbye to Mac and Stella. She had said bye to Hawkes on her way to the locker room, and had left Danny the card that she had been obsessively writing the night before. It had taken her the entire night to write it. She wanted to tell Danny so many things. She wanted to tell him to wait for her. She wanted to explain why she was going. She wanted to explain why she couldn't say goodbye to him in person. She wanted him to know how much it hurt to leave him.

However, she knew it wasn't the right time to speak about it. It wasn't the right time to explain.

She wouldn't be understood.

And now, walking out of Mac's office, she could only pray that she could see him one more time before she left.

"OK, so we're all set to go then. Are you sure you got everything?" he said teasingly.

Lindsay looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, playing hurt.

"Oh come on! You and I both know you have never gone anywhere without forgetting something!" Morgan said as he messed up her hair.

The last thing Mac and Stella could hear was Lindsay's bright laughter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**So, that was it! I hope you liked it... Please review... It really helps me to not lose hope on this story...  
If there are a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, I am sorry... English isn't my first language, so...  
Thank you for reading!**

**Love Lily**


	4. Nothing more

"Well... Here we go," Lindsay said a few hours later, when they were sitting in the plane. She sighed. Morgan took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Lindsay smiled a bit at him. Knowing that she wasn't alone in this really helped.

They could feel the engine start, and the plane began to move slowly. Lindsay yawned. She was so tired from trying to write a good card to Danny. She still couldn't believe she had spend so much time on that.

She had seen him walk down the street when she was sitting in the cab with Morgan, all ready to go. She had just wanted to stop the cab and jump out. She had wanted to just jump in his arms and never let go again, but she knew that she wouldn't have been be able to leave if she had done that.

"Why don't you try to sleep a bit." Morgan suggested, seeing her yawn like that.

"You know I can't sleep on a plane... Or in the car... or-"

"Or on a boat. Yeah I know. You just need everything to be perfect don't you." Morgan laughed at her offended face.

"Oh! At least I'm not the one that sleeps with a night light on!" Lindsay grinned widely.

"I do not sleep with a night light on..," Morgan hissed trough his teeth.

"You liar! Do you remember that night when you crashed at my place and-"

"I do not sleep with a night light on!" Morgan said just a little bit too loud, and some people sitting close to them looked at him, making Lindsay laugh even harder than she already did.

Morgan just sat back in his seat with his arms crossed and a flushed face, and Lindsay just kept on laughing, as the plane took off.

When they were so high above the ground that Lindsay couldn't make up any details of the world below them, she plugged in her ear plugs and turned on the radio. She switched stations until she found a song that sounded good. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat and she couldn't help but notice how the song said exactly how she felt.

_I'm leaving you  
I'm not sure if that's what I should do  
It hurts so bad  
I'm wanting you but cant go back  
Trying to find,  
That all elusive piece of mind  
Stuck here somehow  
Shrouded beneath my fear and doubt  
And I don't need it _

Cuz I'm walkin down this road alone and figured all I'm thinking bout is you, is you my love  
And my head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away and i'm just waiting for  
The droplets, droplets 

Listening to the music she slowly drifted off into sleep, constantly thinking about one man, who she was getting further and further away from.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When she woke up, Morgan was typing on his laptop. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up straight. They were flying above the clouds. The sun was shining and the sky was bright and blue. It was a beautiful sight, and for a moment Lindsay forgot where she was going, and most importantly, where she was going away from.

"Hey," Morgan said when he noticed her being awake. "Guess what... You fell a sleep! In a plane! You must have been really tired." Morgan looked at Lindsay thoroughly. Even though she had just slept, he still thought she looked tired. This whole trial thing was already taking its toll on her, and it hadn't even begun yet.

"The food came, but you were smiling in your sleep, so I didn't wake you up." He pointed at the food that was sitting on the retractable little table in front of Lindsay. She smiled at him. He always knew exactly what she wanted.

She drank a bit from the little bottle of water in front of her and looked over at Morgan. She knew that look on his face: he was writing something.

He never told her anything about his new work unless it was completely finished, but of course she always asked.

"What are you writing?" she asked curiously, trying to get a good look at his laptop's screen.

Morgan laughed at her attempting this over and over again. "You know very well that I won't tell you!" he said, and turned the screen away from her a little.

"Alright then..." Lindsay was too tired to argue with him. She just stared out of the window, and for the rest of the flight she was just floating above the clouds.

And nothing more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hey! Ok, I can't believe I am actually updating so soon! I know this one isn't really long or anything, but I am hoping I am breaking through my writers block.  
Well, I hope you like this chapter... The song that Lindsay heard on the radio was Droplets by Colbie Caillat and Jason Reeves. I just started downloading some music from Colbie Caillat today, and when I heard this song I knew I wanted to use it in this story. The lyrics are so beautiful and it's just really soothing music...  
So... Please review... You can say what you liked but also what you didn't like, I don't mind... As long as I get some reactions...  
And once again: English is not my first language, so I am sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes...  
Thank you for reading!**

**Love Lily**


End file.
